Short Blade Blood Arts
Go back to the Blood Arts lists. 'Square Attack' 'Windslash Formation / 風斬りの陣' Adds slicing Oracle wave after each attack. Rank II adds another Oracle wave, forming a X slash. 'Empty Cut Formation / 空断ちの陣' Multiple attack created from powerful oracle blades. This blood art's power rise more when it hits an Aragami's weakness. 'Blood Splattering Dance / 血煙乱舞' After the 4th attack, your character start swinging the blade in a X motion and it does not consume any Stamina at all. During the BA, your character can't move but you can change the direction of your character. It can be cancelled with Advanced Step, Jump, Rising Edge or devour. 'Triangle Attack 1' 'Piercing Ray / ピアシングレイ' Add a Oracle blade that increases the range of the blade. On rank III, this BA hits twice (the blade and the oracle). 'Phantom Nail / ファントムネイル' Changes the 5th attack to a lunging attack (2 Steps) after a small charge. 'Triangle Attack 2' 'Killer Bee Stab / キラービースタッブ' Makes the 5th attack to do a small backstep and lunge foward (same distance as the backstep). On rank III, it hits three times. 'Hell Spiral / 地獄の螺旋' Same movement as Raider Stab but it summons a spiraling aura (keep tapping the button to keep doing it). You can't move during this stage, but you can change the direction that your character is facing. This Blood Art can only be used when your HP is below 40% and consume 5 HP per second. Don't fret, your HP will not drop to 0, but if your allies heal you to above 40% HP, the attack will cease. This BA does not recover OP, and since the requirement of using this BA is HP below 40%, equip Survival Instinct skill to increase damage output. As of Rage Burst, this BA can be used even above 40% HP. 'Raider Stab / レイダースタッブ' Has the same movement as Killer Bee Stab but recovers HP upon hit. It also works on Aragami corpses. > 'Step Attack' 'Gale Slash / 烈風刃' Adds shockwave to Step attacks, Square and Triangle. Square does a 4 way shockwaves that travels for 1 Step. Triangle does a tall wave and travels quite far. It also pierces through enemies and hits multiple times. These shockwaves deal a lot of damage and they nullify some Aragami Oracle attack. 'Air Square Attack' 'Flying Lotus / フライングロータス' Makes the 3rd attack push your character back and do a Oracle wave at the same time. On later rank, more Oracle waves are summoned making a X slash. The BA can be cancelled with Aerial Step, double jump or Triangle attacks. 'Dancing Zapper / ダンシングザッパー' If the 3rd attack were to hit, your character will start to blink around, slashing the Aragami but it's not accurate for breaking an Aragami part. On rank I, the BA does 3 slashes (light blue), rank II 5 slashes (yellow), rank III 10 slashes (red) and rank IV 10 (red) slashes that ignore defences. Also, if the slashing were to hit a weak spot, circles will be shown. The BA can be cancelled with double jump, Aerial Step or guard. 'Air Triangle Attack 1' 'Spiral Meteor / スパイラルメテオ' Summons an Oracle meteor, falling down with you. Summon 2/3/4 more meteors on rank II/III/IV. Astral Dive 【アストラルダイヴ】 Changes Air Triangle to have a charging animation before dashing down diagonally as per normal. Does extra damage when you land a critical strike with this BA. Due to the inability to change directions when activated, it may be difficult to hit the weak point for a critical strike. 'Kirin Canter / 麒麟駆け' If the attack hits, your character will flip sideways back and an Oracle will explode from where the blade last hit. Consumes 10/10/7/7 if hit. You can spam it but watch out for Aragami self defence attacks or other Aragami targeting you. The BA can be cancelled to Advenced Step when landing on the ground, Aerial Step or double jump. 'Air Triangle Attack 2' 'God Embroidery / 神縫い' Change the normal attack to a downthrust. Blue circles appear when you hit weak spot). 'Dragonfly / ドラゴンフライ' Changes the normal attack to a somersault slash which consume stamina each hit. You can use this BA again and again if you do Square attack then Triangle. Rising Edge *Rising Fang 【ライジングファング】 Creates oracle blades when using Rising Edge. Oracle blade hit 3 times from Rank III onwards. *Fatal Riser 【フェイタルライザー】 Rising Edge action now charges for a short moment before becoming a powered-up version of the normal Rising Edge. Oracle blades hit 3 times from Rank III onwards. *Second Sunrise 【セカンドサンライズ】 Allows a second use of Rising Edge. Combo can be done in this way : Rising Edge -> Aerial Step / Air Square attack -> Second Rise. Great way to damage and break parts out of reach. However when Second Rise is done, it cannot be cancelled into anything else so there is a huge window of vulnerability, so be careful when using. Blood Arts demonstration Thank you Kaizeth for uploading the video! Category:Blades Category:Blood Category:Blood Arts